Take Care of You
by C.Queen
Summary: Yuki is sick and doesn't want to admit it. So what does Shuichi do? Why he drugs him of course.


Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations I've put them all in. Thanks for reading and please review to let me know what you think of this. Have a great day and hope you enjoy!

Note: The chorus is from a song I like, which was constantly running through my head while I was writing this, even though the rest of the song doesn't work with it lol.

Take Care of You

Arriving home it was all Shuichi could do not to do a little dance as he stepped through the doorway, bumping the door closed behind him. Turning to lock it behind him automatically Shuichi quickly hung up his coat and stuffing his hat and mitts into the sleeves so that he wouldn't forget them tomorrow quickly kicked off his boots and rushed into the main room, checking to make sure Yuki wasn't there first. Not seeing the blonde it didn't take a brain scientist, which he was far from, to know where to look next. Calling out his lover's name in a sing song voice Shuichi opened the door to Yuki's office, spying the blonde slouched over his computer as usual. Hopping into the room in two quick bounces Yuki had his arms around the writer's neck before the older man had time to react. "I'm home!" Shuichi announced, kissing the blonde's cheek, frowning slightly when Yuki's cheek felt unusually hot against his lips. Drawing back, partially because of that and mostly because Yuki hadn't yelled at him for it Shuichi stared at Yuki who had turned to look at him. "Yuki...are you all right?"

"I was." Was the writer's annoyed response, trying to ignore the pounding headache he'd been dealing with for the last few hours. Damn he felt like hell, Yuki thought as he lifted a hand to run through his well mussed blonde hair. And now with the damn brat in the mix he could see his headache getting that much worse.

Coming off his cloud nine after an awesome day at the studio Shuichi pulled himself together enough to study the love of his life critically and he wasn't liking what he was seeing at all. Yuki was looking flushed and drawn, and there was a glassiness to his eyes that he didn't like either. Going on instinct Shuichi ignored Yuki's curses and placed his hand against Yuki's forehead, his eyes going as big as saucers on contact. "Yuki...you're burning up!"

"I'm fine." Batting Shuichi's hand away Yuki glared at him. "Now get lost, I'm trying to work."

"But, Yuki..."

"OUT!"

* * *

Backing out Shuichi did as he was told out of reflex. Yuki was at his worst when his writing was interrupted and Shuichi had definitely learned that the hard way over the past year. Of course as soon as he'd closed the door behind him Shuichi was kicking himself for letting Yuki intimidate him into leaving him alone. There was definitely something wrong with Yuki. Gnawing on his bottom lip Shuichi went into the bathroom where he rustled around in the medicine cabinet, not surprised when he couldn't find a thermometer anywhere. He wasn't even sure what constituted a dangerous temperature had he found one. But he knew someone who would and running out of the room soon had the phone in one hand and a pen in the other as he got his mother on the line and proceeded to grill her as to what he needed to do. Yuki needed him and with his usual single-mindedness he put all his impressive drive and energy into finding out what he needed to do to help the person who was most important to him. Once he had filled the page with information he said a quick good bye to his mom then called out to Yuki that he'd be back before running to get his wallet. Bundling back into his winter clothing Shuichi was out the door and running to the elevator before Yuki had time to point out he could care less. Tapping his foot impatiently Shuichi was out before the doors had even opened completely, hot footing it out through the main doors and onto the street where he picked it up a notch until he was practically a blur as he rushed to the twenty four hour store that was a couple blocks away. Zooming in at a speed that nearly gave the owner whip lash Shuichi went down the aisles, throwing stuff into his basket with a regularity that had the man behind the counter forgiving the young man for nearly mowing down the aisles in his haste to get his supplies. Since he didn't know what was wrong he was just going to have to cover all the bases, Shuichi decided as he scanned the labels for the ones his mother had approved. Besides, they might need the ones they didn't use at a later date and it was better to be prepared, wasn't it? Yuki might even be proud of him for thinking ahead for once. Pleased at the idea he soon brought his very full basket up to the front, glad that he'd brought his credit card when he saw the amount due. Okay, he'd gone just a little bit overboard, he thought sheepishly as he handed over his card. But it was for Yuki and that strengthened his resolve not to care about dents in his bank account. Signing the receipt with a flourish Shuichi thanked the owner before heading out, a lot slower this time since the bags weighed him down quite a bit.

* * *

Struggling the whole way home Shuichi considered it a minor miracle when he arrived at their front door without dropping or ripping a single bag. Hauling everything carefully into the apartment Shuichi dumped everything on their kitchen counter with a great sigh of relief. Working the muscles out of his overtaxed arms Shuichi headed for the coffee maker and quickly put some on, making sure to make it just the way Yuki liked it. When it was done Shuichi quickly poured it into the biggest mug they owned along with the secret ingredient his mother had assured him would knock Yuki out whether he liked it or not. In this case not even if the situation called for immediate bed. So if Yuki wouldn't go to bed then the bed would just have to come to Yuki, in medicinal form, Shuichi thought with a small smile of satisfaction. Cautiously opening the study door once everything was ready Shuichi stuck his head in, not at all surprised when Yuki paused from his typing to give him a killing look before going back to whatever it was he was working on. God but he looked awful, Shuichi thought as he approached the desk, no small feat when Yuki was like this. He already had the cup up and at Yuki's eye level when the blonde turned to once again snarl at him.

"Coffee?" It was said like a prayer and Yuki did look in need of some serious salvation. He knew he was sick as a horse, he wasn't as stupid as his lover after all. He just hated being sick so much that he tended to work himself to the point where he was no longer sick or so sick they put him in a hospital so that he could remain blissfully drugged during the entire episode. Unfortunately, either way he was going to have to deal with Shuichi fussing over him, though if this was the dolt's way of taking care of him maybe things wouldn't be so bad after all. "Give it here."

Handing it over Shuichi winced as the coffee was gulped down rather than sipped. That could not be a good thing for Yuki's throat or system in general. "Did you...want more?" The better to drug him with, his dear. Then again, maybe not. With his luck Yuki would overdose or even die, Shuichi thought with another wince.

"This is good. Get out." Setting the nearly empty mug on his desk Yuki turned back to his lap top, absently picking up his box of cigarettes only to find that he only had one left. Damn, he smoked too much, especially when he was sick. And sending Shuichi to get him some was out of the question, since the brat always either refused or brought back something with so little nicotine it was pointless to even light the damn things up. He could make Shuichi do what he wanted most of the time but this was one line the idiot actually stuck with.

"Okay." Leaving the room Shuichi closed the door behind him, then hunkered down against the door as he waited for some sort of clue that the drug had worked and it was safe to reenter and retrieve his not so charming prince.

His sign came twenty minutes later by the rather large thud of something very heavy hitting the hardwood floors. Jumping to his feet Shuichi quickly wrenched open the door to find Yuki sprawled out on said floor, his chair still swaying back and forth beside the desk. Rushing over Shuichi checked for a pulse first, just in case he really did need to call an ambulance. Shuichi got a little frantic when he couldn't find one, then remembered that he'd never learned how to properly find a pulse in the first place. Tugging his lover over and onto his back Shuichi was quite delighted to find that yes, Yuki was still breathing. Good sign. Taking Yuki's hands into his own Shuichi took a deep breath, took his own life into his hands, and began to drag Yuki across the floor, down the hallway, and into their guest room where they kept a futon. Lifting Yuki up onto their own bed was out of the question, especially since Yuki was a dead weight at the moment. Quickly putting the makeshift bed in order Shuichi soon had Yuki laid out on top of the covers looking relatively in one piece, if pissed even in sleep.

Working the ever growing kinks in his arms from all this sudden and unexpected labor Shuichi was soon on the move again, going to their room to fetch fresh boxers for Yuki as well as a bowl of nice cool water and a yet unused sponge. Heading back into the guest room Shuichi set aside his load and then quickly went to work removing his man's clothes, the only good part of all this as far as he was concerned. Usually he was too busy trying to keep up with Yuki to take the time to truly admire Yuki's body, while now he could look and touch at his leisure without any interruptions. Oh happy day. Yuki needed some sun, Shuichi noted, though the paleness was probably at least partially due to the cold Yuki had caught. Not that that in any way distracted from the hotness that was his lover's body. No, not in the least. Placing a soothing hand to stroke back the sweat soaked bangs Shuichi thought that Yuki felt a little warmer than before, but couldn't be entirely sure. This was definitely not his area of expertise after all. Well he'd soon change that, Shuichi thought as he moved to retrieve the water and the sponge. Wringing it out carefully like his mother always had Shuichi did his best to wash away the sweat and provide Yuki with some relief, leaving no inch of skin left unwashed before he was satisfied with his sponge work. Then it was time for the boxers to come on and to tuck the older man into bed like the child he was. Grinning over the idea Shuichi figured it was only fair that Yuki occasionally be the child in their relationship, since that was so often his label to bear. Once that was done Shuichi wet a wash cloth, placed it over Yuki's forehead and then went to get the thermometer, which he probably should have done before cooling Yuki down but figured it was better late than never. Once that was done and he had the numbers before him Shuichi breathed a sigh of relief. According to his mother's instructions it wasn't high enough that Yuki needed to go to the hospital. Yuki went to those places enough as it was. Now he'd just let Yuki sleep for a bit and when he woke up it would be medicine time. Pleased with himself Shuichi stretched out beside the futon, so that he would be there when Yuki woke up and needed him. Knowing Yuki, Shuichi was sure he was going to need all his strength to pull this whole taking care of him thing off.

* * *

Waking up Yuki opened his eyes, recognizing the guest room ceiling with weary acceptance. He'd been sick for about a week now, it was hard to keep track since he was so often drugged to the gills by Shuichi, who obviously had never been taught that there was a correct dose for each medication and that all you had to do was read the labels to find out what they were. It was a wonder the little idiot hadn't killed him. Forcing himself to sit up Yuki looked around him, puzzled to not see the idiot in question nearby, as he had been all week. Every other time he'd woken up Shuichi had been right there, hovering over him like an annoying housewife. Well he had threatened to shave Shuichi bald if he didn't quit it, Yuki recalled with a faint smile. Maybe something he'd said had actually sunk into the moron's head for once. Spoke too soon, Yuki thought as he heard the sound of the door opening on his left. Turning his head with a few sarcastic words on his lips said words died a quick death over the shock of seeing Shuichi's mother coming into the room. "Mrs. Shindou." Automatically shifting to confirm he was wearing boxers still Yuki didn't know what else to say to her.

"Ah, you're up. That's good." Smiling at him Mrs. Shindou walked over and surprised the hell out of him by bending down to place a hand on his forehead, checking his temperature. "I think your fever's almost broken. You'll be good as new in a couple of days."

"Where's Shuichi?" He was going to kill the little bugger for this. Before he had just had maiming in mind but now it was definitely going to have to be full out slaughter. The moron had actually called his mother to come down to take care of him. Would the humiliation never end?

Shaking her head Shuichi's mother gave him a rueful look. "He's in bed sleeping. Poor little boy, he went and got your cold. Only to be expected, staying up with you all night, not taking proper care of himself. I told him I'd be happy to come down and help him take care of you but he insisted on doing it all himself. Hiro kun called me when he realized Shu kun was sick as well."

Shuichi was sick? Who said there was no justice in the world. "I see." Yuki replied, since he couldn't exactly say that to his moron lover's mother, particularly since he was going to be dependent upon her for the next little while from the sounds of it. No way was he playing nurse maid to Shuichi. No way in hell.

"Well I just wanted to check on you before I went out to get a few things. The silly boy blew all his money on medication and didn't give a single thought to groceries." Rolling her eyes she and Yuki shared a look of complete understanding. "I'll whip up some homemade chicken soup for you both and you'll be better in no time. Is there anything you'd like in particular to drink or eat?"

Working up a smile because it seemed appropriate Yuki shook his head. "No, whatever you want to get is fine with me. If you'll hold on a second I'll get my wallet." As soon as he remembered where he'd put it last. Or where Shuichi had put it, since he'd imagine it had been in his pant pocket before the brat had stripped it off of him.

"Don't worry about it, sweetie. You just rest now."

Heading out of the room Shuichi's mother left behind a very dumbstruck Yuki, who wasn't sure if it was because Shuichi's mother had called him sweetie or the idea of a Shindou who wasn't a freeloader. Both were shocks to his already battered system. Running a hand through his tousled hair Yuki pushed aside the blankets and headed for the bathroom, taking a quick shower as there was no way in hell he was letting anyone other than Shuichi give him a sponge bath. Careful not to stay in too long since he wasn't sure how long his strength would last, Yuki quickly toweled off and redressed in a fresh pair of boxers and a T-shirt, just in case.

Coming out of the bathroom he paused, shooting a questioning look towards the master bedroom where Shuichi was probably sleeping. Unable to stop himself Yuki walked over and opening the door walked in to see that indeed, Shuichi had most definitely caught his cold. The normally hyper and energetic singer lay flat on his back wearing purple pajamas that Yuki would bet the royalties on his next book Shuichi's mother had brought for him. He was pale and his breathing was a little ragged, a wash cloth draped over his forehead. Curious Yuki removed the cloth and placed a hand on Shuichi's forehead, placing his other on his own forehead to compare. Yes, even though he knew as little as Shuichi when it came to the common cold, he could definitely see the difference in their present state of recoveries. Picking up the cloth Yuki frowned and turning on his heels went back into the bathroom to get it wet again. It was too warm too, Yuki thought absently, as he wrung out the cloth so it wouldn't drip too much. Returning to the bedroom Yuki put it back on Shuichi's forehead, absently brushing the young man's bangs out of his way. Staring down at his lover for several minutes Yuki leaned forward and gently brushed his lips against Shuichi's warm cheek, before turning his head to whisper some final words of parting before he left.

"Don't think this gets you off for drugging me. When we're both better, you are in so much trouble, Brat."

I will take care of you  
The very best that I can  
With all of the love here in my heart  
And all of the strength in my hands  
Your every joy I'll share  
For every tear I'll be there my whole life through  
I will take care of you


End file.
